World is Mine
by Kiran-chan
Summary: Song-fic, Two-shot, OOC. World is Mine from Vocaloid. First Chapter is Hatsune Miku's Version, Second Chapter is Kagamine Len's Version. Rimahiko!


**This is my second fanfic, but I haven't finished my first one yet-Cross-dressing, please read it!-This is a Songfic for World is Mine by Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid. Next chapter will be Kagamine Len's version! This is a Rimahiko fanfic, YAY for Rimahiko! Enjoy! I don't own World is Mine or Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V**

_sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama__  
__sou-iu atsukai kokoro-ete__  
__yo ne?_

_The number one princess in the world_

_Know to treat me that way by heart, okay?_

"Rima-chan, I love you, please go out with me." Nagihiko said and blushed.

"I l-love you too." I blushed. We kissed lightly.

"You better treat me right, Nagi-koi." I said stubbornly. He laughed.

"Of course, you are my ohime-sama after all." He smiled and I blushed again.

_sono-ichi,__  
__itsumo to chigau kamigata ni__kigatsuku koto_

_Number one, _

_Know when I have a different hairstyle from usual_

"Rima-koi, you look different..." Nagi stared at me.

"R-really?" I turned away.

"It's your hair! It's straight!"

"She spent an hour to fix it like this, kusukusu!" Kusukusu giggled.

"Is that so, it looks nice, but I like it better curly." He looked down.

"Ok Nagi-koi!" I grinned really big.

_sono-ni,__  
__chanto kutsu made miru-koto,__ii ne?_

_Number two,_

_Be sure to look even down to my shoes, alright?_

"Nagi-koi, come with me shoe shopping! Please..." I gave him the puppy look.

"Why? Are shoes that important? I hardly see them anyway..." He trailed off. An angry mark popped onto my forehead. I kicked him on his waist.

"See them now, Nagi?!" I yelled.

"Ok, I'll come with you." He bent over in pain.

"Hurray, I love you Nagi-koi!" I smiled and skipped away, while Nagi was lying on floor...

_sono-san,__  
__watashi no kito-koto ni__wa mittsuno kotoba de benji suru koto_

_Number three,_

_For every word I speak reply with three words_

"Hmm..." I wondered.

"Are you okay?" He responded while counting on his fingers.

"Hmm? Oh yes."

"Oh Ok. I was really worried about you." He said then he paled.

"What's wrong Nagi?" I asked seriously confused.

"I can't speak three words for every one you say!" He paled some more and fainted.

Weirdo...

_wakattara migite ga orisu nano wa__  
__nonantoka-shite!_

_If you understand that, By the way there's a right hand absent,_

_Do something!_

"Nagi-koi." I pulled his shirt.

"What is it, Rima-koi?" He asked.

I looked at my right hand, then at Nagi.

"Hmm?" He looked confused. Then he blinked and took my hand. "Is this what you want?"

I smiled "Yup!"

_betsu ni wagarara nante itte nain-dakara__  
__kimi ni kokoro kara onotte hoshii no kawaii te_

_No, I'm not really saying anything selfish_

_I just want you to think from the heart that I'm cute_

"Rima-koi~ You are killing me..." Nagi whined.

"Hmm?" I turned and I saw Nagi dying from carrying all of my bags.

"Rima-koi, you are acting very selfish." He scolded.

"No, I'm just cute!" I said with a smile.

_sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama__  
__kiga-tsuite nee nee__  
__mataseru nante rongai yo__  
__watashi wo dare-dato onotteru no?__  
__mou! nan-daka anai-nono ga tabetai!__  
__ima sugu nii yo?_

_The number one princess in the world_

_Realize that, Hey Hey_

_Keeping me waiting is out of the question_

_Who do you think I am?_

_Shoot! I feel like having something sweet!_

_Right now, Ok?_

That stupid Nagi, Leave me here waiting, huh?

"Ah, Rima-koi! Sorry I'm late!" Nagi yelled.

"Who do you think I am, Nagi? Keeping me waiting is out of the question!" I told him.

"Heh, gomen gomen."

"Whatever, just get me something sweet right now." I pouted.

"Hai, Hai." He left and came back with a parfait.

"Sorry Rima-koi, I could only get one. We'll have to share."

"It's fine." Secretly though, I was really happy.

_Ah!_

_Check One, Two_

_Aaaaaaaaah!_

"Nagi-koi look! There's going to be a comedy festival tonight, can we go?" I asked.

"Sure,"

"Yay!" I can't wait.

"Get ready, we'll leave soon." I left to get ready.

**One hour later...**

"AAAAAAH!" I screamed. I can't believe it, they are doing the Bala-Balance wrong!

"Rima-koi, calm down!"

_Ping!_

"How dare you insult the Bala-Balance!? It's like this! BALA-BALANCE!" I screamed.

"Rima-koi..." Nagi trailed off.

_ketten?__  
__kawaii no machigai desho__  
__nonku wa yurushimasen no__  
__ano ne?__  
__watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru?__  
__chotto..._

_My Flaws?_

_You're wrong, my flaws are cute_

_I shall have no complaints_

_Hey now?_

_Are you paying attention?_

_I say..._

**Back at Rima's House**

"Rima-koi, you have to stop chara-changing when people do the Bala-Balance wrong." Nagi scolded me.

"What? But, Amu says it's cute...Besides I can't help it." I said.

"Rima-koi,"

"No more complaints out of you." I declared and pulled out a tape roll. I wrapped his mouth with the tape.

"Mphm" Nagi squirmed.

"No moving." I said. He rolled his eyes and continues to squirm.

_a, sore to ne?__  
__shiroi ouma-san kinatteru desho?__  
__nukae ni kite_

_wakattara kashi-zuite te wo__  
__totte ohime-samaitte_

_Ah, and also?_

_A white horse of course?_

_Come pick me up._

_If you got that then kneel down and take my hand_

_And say, "My princess"_

"Nagi-koi, where are you? The prom is going to start in half an hour" I said through the phone.

"Oh, I'm right outside your door."

"Huh?" I hung up and walked to the door. I opened the door and saw Nagi sitting on a white horse.

"Nagi-koi?"

"Yes, Rima-koi" he cocked his head.

"What's with the white horse?"

He got off, kneeled, and took my hand. "Ohime-sama, your ride is here." He smirked and I giggled.

"Ok, let's go!" and I climbed onto the horse.

_betsu ni wagarara nante itte nain dakara__  
__demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte__  
__kuretatte ii no yo?_

_No, I'm not really saying anything selfish_

_But, you know, is it also alright_

_To scold me a little?_

"Rima-koi, you did it again." Nagi complained. That's right, I chara-changed again.

"Gomenesai." I bowed my head.

"Stop doing this all the time."

"It's not my fault..." I started crying.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." He patted my head.

"Nagi-koi, those were fake tears. You never fell for them before..." He blushed and I made a victory sign with my fingers.

_sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama__  
__kiga-tsuite hora hora__  
__otete ga aitemasu__  
__nukuchi de ouaiso na ouji-sama__  
__mou, doushite?__  
__kiga-tsu te yo hayaku_

_Oh!__  
__zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!__  
__wakatte nai wa..._

_My own Prince in the world__  
__Realize that... Hey Hey__  
__Our hands are empty sir__  
__Silent and Blunt prince_

_Shoot, why? C'mon, realize it already__  
__Oh! _

_You sure don't understand!_

_Don't understand..._

"Nagi-koi?"

"Yes?" Nagi turned around.

"If I'm the Ohime-sama, that makes you the Ouji-sama, right?"

"Hmm... I guess so!" He grinned and started walking. I reach out to grab his hand, but he swings it back. He turns around and smirks. He puts his hand back and reaches for mine.

"Arigato, Nagi-koi." I smile.

_ichigo no notta SHORTCAKE__  
__kodawari tanagono torokeru PUDDING__  
__minna, minna gaman shirasu__  
__wagamama na ko dato orowa-nai de__  
__watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon__  
__ato de koukai suru wayo!_

_A short cake with a strawberry on top__  
Melting delicious __pudding made with by well-selected eggs__  
__All of them, I will hold myself back__  
Please d__on't think that I'm a selfish girl__  
__I can do this if I try__  
__You'll be sorry then!_

"Rima-tan!" Yaya yelled.

"Yaya! I haven't seen you for awhile."

"That's because you spend all your time with Nagi now!" Yaya pouted.

"Hehe, gomen gomen." I giggled.

"Ok, let's go to a cafe!" Yaya declared.

"Be careful Rima-koi, you might get fat from eating too much." Nagi smirked.

"Baka Nagi...I'll go." I walk to Nagi. "I won't get fat after this, I can hold myself back. You'll be sorry."

"C'mon Rima-tan." We walk to the cafe.

"One strawberry cake, and one pudding, and a milkshake as well." Yaya ordered.

"Just a milkshake." I ordered. The food arrived two minutes later.

"That looks good Yaya." I said.

"Do you want some?" she held out a fork.

"It's ok." Actually I totally wanted some, but I will hold myself back.

_touzen-desu, datte watashi wa__  
__sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama__  
__chanto mitete yo ne__  
__dekoka ni icchau yo?__  
__fui-ni dakishine-rareta kyuu ni sonna ee?_

_It's a sure thing! Because I am...__  
__The number one princess in the world__  
__Be sure to watch me, or else I will go somewhere?_

_Suddenly I was held tightly, but this is so sudden...EH?_

"Tadaima, Nagi-koi!" I said.

"Oh, Okari Rima-koi!" Nagi called out.

"So did you eat anything?" He asked.

"Nope, I just had a milkshake. Told you I could do it." I said smugly.

"Let's go for a walk." he said.

"Ok..." We walked to an intersection and I was about to cross.

"Rima-koi! Watch out!" Nagi yelled and grabbed me back.

_"hikareru abunai yo,__"__  
__sou-itte soppo muku kimi__  
__...kocchi noga abunai wayo__  
_

_"It's dangerous, you'll get run over" _

_Saying that you look away__  
__... I'd say this one's rather dangerous_

"Rima-koi, are you ok?" Nagi asked, worried.

"I'm fine, arigato."

"It's dangerous Rima-koi, you could get run over." he warns and blushes. He turns away.

_Ah!__  
__Hey, baby...__  
__Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

"Nagi-koi."

"Yes?" He turns back. I lean up and kiss him.

"Arigato,"

"Rima-koi..."

"C'mon, let's go back inside."

"Sure." I hold his hand and skip back the house.

* * *

**Hurray! Done the first chapter! They were OOC, but I don't care! If they are OOC, I can make them do whatever I want, MWUHAHAHA! Next chapter will be in Nagihiko's P.O.V. Hope you liked this!**


End file.
